Rewritten version of the withering lotus flower
by Wos99944
Summary: Rewritten story of The Withering Lotus Flower.After the loss of Mana,Allen thought he could finally live in peace as he serves Kanda Yuu,the werewolf Lord for so long in the Underworld where the supernatural beings live but fate proves him wrong.pokerpair
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace but fate proves him wrong. Rated for rape, violence…

Hey guys, this is the rewritten story of the Withering Lotus Flower. Okay, I know that perhaps some of you guys prefer the previous version…so I'm sorry to disappoint you. But at least take the time to read before you comment, alright? And mind you, Allen has natural white hair and a deformed left hand. Without any further ado, let's begin…

Prologue:

"I wish I could see it. The ground carpeted with flowers. Maybe if we can see it someday, together…"

"Really? Even if we become grandpas and grandmas?"

"You mean grandpas?"

"Haha…I forgot we're both males" A long silence.

"…I'll be waiting. Always waiting for you…Brother…"

"Mana?" A boy yelps as he peeks through the tiny keyhole, watching the scenes of his foster father being held captive by a vampire. The boy, no more than five years old, has white hair with silver innocent eyes. The vampire sucks the life force out of his beloved father slowly, tormenting the poor kid. The young boy shouts in an attempt to stop him, but to no avail. Luckily, Mana's screams block most of the shout from him. The boy watches as Mana struggles to say his last words.

"Don't stop, keep walking." Mana smiles before his body cease any sorts of motions. His face starts to pale; the vampire drops his victim to the ground. He wanders around the house to search for more victims, giving the boy false hope as he comes out of his hiding place.

Before the boy knows it, the vampire held him by the throat up high; the boy starts to panic and calls out for help. The vampire smirks at him before showing his frightening fangs to the boy. As he slowly preparing to sink his fangs in, there are sounds of sirens from all of the house's direction. The vampire curses at the loss of his meal. He knocks the boy unconscious before he flees through the backyard.

"MANA!" A hand shots up to the ceiling above as a pair of silver orbs shot open. The boy wakes up with sweats starting to form on his forehead. He groans, remembering that it's all in the past and it's but a dream. But he knows better than just an ordinary dream. Vampires do exist. But people who surrounds him doesn't believe him, instead they accuses him of being the murderer who kills his own foster father who kindly takes him in out of kindness.

Since then, he was sent to the orphanage. Regardless of age or gender, they all fear him greatly. As such, they do not dare to get closer to the boy. The boy hugs himself closely in his torn bed and starts sobbing. Why him? Of all victims, it's him…and of all things, he encountered a supernatural creature…a vampire! In an attempt to control his rage, he grit his teeth tightly. He will die…and die pitifully…without able to take revenge for Mana…

"Sir? Sir! There's no one inside!" The caretaker cries out. The boy sighs, it's one of the customers again who wishes to adopt an orphan.

"I'm positive there's someone inside this room." A man argues outside the boy's room and suddenly barges in. The man has such delicate long midnight hair tied in a ponytail, with a sword accompany by his waist. He looks like an Asian who has come to Britain just to adopt a British kid. The man stares at the boy with his dark midnight eyes. There was a long pregnant silence before the man walks his way towards the kid.

"Name…" He said.

"Sorry?" The boy was confused.

"Your name…" The man repeats his question. The boy was surprised. Normally, anyone who has seen him would either back away or teases him before they walk out of the room.

"Allen…" He answers. "Allen Walker…" The man's eyes widen with disbelief as he grabs hold of Allen's cheeks, examining his features carefully. There's a slight emotion in the man's eyes, full of words but unable to express them out.

"Kanda…" The man said. "I'm Kanda Yuu…" Allen nods slightly before Kanda gave him a pat on the head. Kanda smiles softly before he turns to the caretaker.

"I'm going to adopt him…" Kanda said in his neutral tone with his neutral face on.

"Eh!" The caretaker gasps. "But sir…"

"You have doubts for my parenting skills?" Kanda glares at her. The caretaker yelps and quickly went to get the adoption papers and a pen. Allen stares at him in awe. Why did this mere man could frighten the wits out of the woman so badly? Once Kanda has signed the papers, he takes Allen to the backseat of his car before he climbs in as well.

"Are we ready to go, Lord Kanda?" The driver asks. Kanda nods his head before the driver starts to drive.

Two hours later:

"So where are we heading?" Allen asks timidly, afraid to offense the man.

"To the Underworld…" Kanda replies neutrally as he reads a book that Allen don't understand its language.

"Er, Underworld?" Allen was confused. Wasn't that the name of hell?

"A. K. A. the world of supernaturals…" Kanda elaborates. "You were a victim of a vampire, right?" Realization hits Allen hard.

"Y-You're a…" Allen stumbles as they finally pass through a long tunnel from an hour ago. When lights finally re-emits, instead of the man, it was a kid, older than him at least three years old with the same midnight hair tied up in a ponytail with the same sword by his side. He shows his two sharp fangs to Allen.

"V-Vampire!" Allen said before he faints. He can hear Kanda calling out his name nonstop before he starts falling into the depths of darkness.

A short while later, Allen wakes up from his little coma. His eyes shot open as he takes in the ceilings made of stones and cements. Allen remembered being in the same car and held captive by that vampire. Allen struggles out of the bed and walks out of the room. To his luck, there was the door leading to the outside. To his dismay, Kanda was behind him.

"So you're awake?" Allen jumps in shock as he turns to find Kanda behind him. Allen quickly runs outside with Kanda chasing behind him. "Oi, Allen! Stop running!"

"Shit, if this continues…" Kanda curses as he runs along.

Allen hides himself in an alley, waiting for Kanda to passes through the area before he runs to look for another hiding place. Allen was struggling to get out from his hiding place before there's a couple of foot in front of him. Allen looks at him in horror when he flashes him a smile.

"Well, hello there…my prey…" The vampire, who has murdered Mana, smirks evilly at him. "So surprised to find you here…" Allen quickly struggles to run out to the crowd where the vampire wouldn't dare to do anything to do while they are in the middle of the crowd…he was wrong…the vampire grabs him by the neck.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" Allen shouts, many looks at him in his direction, demanding for explanation.

"He's a human!" The vampire said discreetly and the crowd resumes their daily routine. Allen stares in shock.

"Haha, poor kid…" The vampire torments him. "Don't you know that this is my world? As soon as you step in here, you're as good as dead!" The vampire prepares to sink his fangs in his neck. Allen closes his eyes, hoping his death would be a quick one.

Out of a sudden, Kanda appears and swings his sword down the vampire's hand. The vampire cries out in pain, letting go of Allen in the process. Allen prepares himself for the fall but it never comes. Allen then realizes that Kanda has saved him from falling.

"W-Why? Lord Kanda?" The vampire asks.

"Just be on your way before I kill you…" Kanda scowls. The vampire just cackles.

"Akumas! GO!" The vampire cries as dozens of other vampires appear and attacks Kanda. Kanda immediately let go of Allen and kill those vampires efficiently and fast. Allen sits at the side of the battlefield and the vampire walks towards him.

"This is to mark you…" The vampire cackles as he slashes Allen's left cheek down before he adds an upside down pentacle on his forehead. Allen screams in agony as the vampire disappear amongst the crowd. Kanda curses and finally activates his power.

"Mugen! Double illusion: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" He cries out as he struggles to finish his job. But, behind his back, another vampire slashes his claws down Kanda's back. Kanda howls in pain as he pauses his attacks. The vampires finally retreat and everything went back to normal. Soon, there are people rushing towards Kanda.

"Oh dear, Lord Kanda…are you okay?" One of them asks.

"We need to cure you right away!" Another one suggests.

"Someone! Call a White Witch now!" Another one demands.

"There's no need!" Kanda said as he struggles to walk towards Allen. The rest try to help him but Kanda snarls at them.

"Oi, Allen…are you okay?" Kanda asks.

"Y-You're…" Allen widens his eyes in shock. Kanda's puppy ears twitch.

"Yep, I'm a werewolf, not a vampire." Kanda finishes the sentence for him. Allen covers his mouth and starts sobbing.

"I'm so sorry…" Allen keeps apologizing and cries on his lap. Kanda softens his eyes as he pats Allen's head.

"There, there. Everything's okay now…Ssh…" Kanda said as he comforts the poor kid.

So is it good? Is it bad? Do comment or express your thoughts on this chapter by making your way down to this bottom of the page and click the button below that says 'review'…if you like this story, just say so as well. Who knows…the next chapter may be updated faster for you guys!


	2. Chapter 1:ten years later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

Hey guys, guess who's back for the next update?

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

Latechocox3

PokerPair

Vhyna sii semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

I hate to admit to you guys, but the rewritten version seems to be better than the original version. But still, thanks for supporting this story even though it's a different version…especially those who supports the previous version. Well, without any further ado, let's begin the first chapter of this story.

Chapter 1: Ten years later

It has been a decade ever since Allen was adopted by Kanda. Nothing seems to be unusual, or at least to the occupants of Kanda's castle.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda yells across the hallway. "What happen to my breakfast?"

"Oh sheesh, I didn't know someone's being impatient!" Allen argues as he rushes to cut the ingredients and heat the stove. "And for the 10001st time, my name is Allen! Can't you stupid wolf pronounce it correctly?"

"And you better hurry up or you're going to be the next course of my meal…" Kanda teases as he licks his lips seductively.

"Yeah whatever," Allen rolls his eyes. "We both know that you don't swing that way."

"Urg, finally I'm done…" Allen said as he drops half-dead to the floor as he finally brings everything to the dining table.

"Oi, then how about my pet, Timcampy?" Kanda scowls as the blonde-furred Cerberus licks him.

"Didn't he just have his tea time a while ago?" Allen looks up at Kanda.

"And is this your first day knowing Tim has an insatiable appetite like you?" Kanda protests. Allen groans and immediately brings Tim over to the garden behind the castle.

"Hey boy! Your favorite Moyashi is here!" Allen can be heard yelling at Tim, waving his hands high to attract the Cerberus's attention. Soon, Tim can be heard barking and running towards Allen to give him a big hug.

"Sheesh, that's the only time when he admits he's a Moyashi…" Kanda shakes his head in annoyance.

"HEY! I can hear you from here!" Allen gives him a gentle warning.

"Oi, Moyashi…" Kanda said as he dresses up for the next meeting.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said in annoyance, earning a twitch in the eye from Kanda.

"Whatever, I'll be back before dinner, so you better be preparing my dinner on time, or I'll…"

"…Be shoving Mugen up to my ass…" Allen interrupts. Kanda glares at him. "That's what you say almost every time ever since you adopts me as your faithful servant."

"J-Just be on time!" Kanda yells as he gets into the carriage along with a red-haired eighteen-years old man whose right eye is covered with a black eye patch.

"Aw, Yuu's being lovely-dovely with Allen-chan…" He teases as he half-heartedly giggles when Kanda unsheathes his sword and points it at Lavi's throat.

"You fucking call me by that name again and I'll swear that you won't be having any heirs to take over you once you're gone…" Kanda threatens.

"Lord Lavi, you shouldn't tease BaKanda that way." Allen sighs.

"But why are you the only one who could?" Lavi pouts.

"Lord Lavi…" Allen threatens, as if Lavi said it to express the meaning of it. Lavi pales instantly. He knew that Allen's temper is a thousand worse than Kanda, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Well, gonna go…otherwise the Heart of Innocence is going to be mad at us again…" Lavi changes the subject, as the carriage is about to go on their way.

"And Moyashi, don't forget my dinner!" Kanda growls lowly.

"And BaKanda, don't you ever dare swings your sword at anyone or I'll personally make Tim go hungry and eat you for its dinner tonight!" Allen growls back, earning a chuckle from Lavi. Allen stares as the carriage drifts along until he himself couldn't see anymore before he returns to do the house chores.

Meanwhile:

"Nee, Yuu?" Lavi stares at Kanda.

"What do you want?" Kanda growls as he held onto Mugen to unsheathe if necessary.

"Allen-chan hasn't got his memories back?" Lavi asks seriously.

"Of course he hasn't gotten them back." Kanda said, stating the obvious. "Mother and that old man have personally make sure of it at least for the last 100 times before they're finally resting in peace now…"

"But if that's the case," Lavi hesitates.

"I'm not going to restore his memories back even if it means going against the Heart of Innocence…" Kanda scowls.

"But how about you?" Lavi asks. "For all this time, you've been suffering unknowingly for his sake!"

"It doesn't matter at all…" Kanda replies. "As long as he's safe and sound, it doesn't matter at all…it doesn't…"

After a while:

"Ah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" A man said. He looks like he's in his early twenties with wavy dark hair ponytail. His skin is ash-gray and with a mole under his left eye. "Kanda and Lavi?"

"We met only last month…" Kanda scowls deeply.

"But still…" Tyki pouts. "We've only met in nowhere except meetings after meetings! I can't believe all this things have disrupted our long term friendship!" Kanda chuckles at Tyki's reaction.

"Save your breath, the Heart of Innocence is coming any moments now. So stop your nagging and be more like Lord Kelvin…" Kanda scolds Tyki lightly.

"You praises me too much, Lord Kanda…" The man blushes slightly. He has flaming-red short hair with his slanted front right bang untamed and both of his cheeks being covered with black flaming tattoos and his eyes burning a pair of deep blue orbs. He was also wearing a Victorian-style clothes and a pair of gloves to cover his remaining tattoo.

"Why shouldn't we?" Lavi grins. "You're the best Great Lords out of the rest of us here."

"A-Ah…y-you really praise me too much…" Kelvin starts sweating on his forehead.

"Guys! Stop your nonsense!" A seventeen years old girl said. She has dark green hair, which falls halfway down her back and wears it in two long ponytails. She was wearing a black uniform, which consists of a short black coat with red mini-skirts, adding in a pair of thigh-high black boots.

"Aw, Lenalee…" Lavi pouts. "Why are you so serious all the time? Are all animal shapeshifters like this?"

"If I, the animal shapeshifters Lord, am not serious…" Lenalee lectures. "There's bound to be chaos all around the world now, giving us more problems than now…"

"Lord Lenalee, even I must admit that you're too serious sometimes…" A male voice said behind Lenalee. All the four Lords facing her suddenly stand in a straight position. Lenalee turn behind and follows them as well.

"Greetings, Heart Of Innocence…" Lenalee said as she bows lowly to the man in front of her. The rest does the same too. He looks almost the same like Allen but with golden eyes and ash-gray skin like Tyki's.

"Greetings to you, Heart of Innocence…" The rest follows as they greet the twenty-eight years old man in front.

"There's no need to greet me by my formal title…" He smiles. "Just greet me by the name of Neah…"

"So what's the current issues for this month?" Neah asks.

"Well, nothing new here from werewolves…" Kanda reports first. "Everything apparently are under my control."

"How about you? Lord of Witches and Wizards?" Neah turns to Lavi.

"Everything's good here too…" Lavi reports as he grins. "Except for a few wizards trying to places some curses on the human slaves and servants due to some…personal grudges…other than that, everything's fine."

"How about you, Lenalee?" Neah turns to Lenalee.

"Like Kanda…nothing's wrong as long as I am their leader…" Lenalee reports short and sweet. The rest of the occupants in the meeting room sweatdrop.

"And of course, Lord Kelvin?" Neah asks.

"Adam's been okay so far, he doesn't seems to have any recollections about his previous reincarnation, The Millennium Earl. As for Lady Sarah's newborn baby, we decided to give her a name only when she starts approaching the age of five…"

"Very well, how about you, Lord Tyki?" Neah turns to Tyki. "Anything from the rebelling vampires?"

"Currently, no moves from them…" Tyki said. "However, my coven lately picks up the rumors regarding Allen Walker. They might lay their hands on Shounen, if I'm not mistaken." Kanda widen his eyes.

"Speaking of which, how's Allen?" Neah asks. "Ever since my foster brother died, I haven't heard much from him at all…"

"Of course, as Lady Kuroko and Lord Tiedoll instructed…" Kanda starts. "He hasn't got any memories back at all…" Kanda starts clenching his fist.

"In other words," Neah starts speaking seriously. "He is in danger after all, even when I've sent him to Earth a decade ago…"

"I apologize, King Neah…" Tyki said. "I should have kept an eye more on General Calvin back then…little did I expect that he's one of the rebellious vampires."

"It's okay, Lord Tyki…" Neah shakes his head. "You did not expect this to happen at all…and what's the past is the past…we should look onto our future instead."

"So what's our next move?" Lavi asks.

"Lord Tyki," Neah turns to Tyki. "I will put the rebellious vampires matter onto you. And Lord Kanda…" He turns to Kanda. "Do keep Young Lord Allen around the clock. This is the most important time after all…And Lord Kelvin…" He turns to Kelvin. "Look out for any weird behaviour from Adam and do keep Lady Sarah and the baby safe…the baby's the key to saving the whole universe once the Promised Day approaches…and Lord Lenalee and Lavi…continue doing your job like you used to…" Lavi and Lenalee nod in understanding. "And with that, we're dismissed from this meeting. Meet up at the same time, same location next month."

"Yes, Heart of Innocence." The Great Five Lords said and with that, they start to head back home.

On the other hand:

"Well, BaKanda's and Tim's dinner has been settled…" Allen recounts. "And the garden's been tended, cleaning and sweeping the whole castle done…as for the groceries of the month's been done…and the rooms has been cleared of dust and kept in top shape and last but not least, playing a tune for Tim's bedtime. So basically, I'm done for the day." (Imagine the castle being big and all, he can manage everything within one day)

Allen stares at the setting sun as he smiles.

"Another day passed by…" Allen mutters to himself. "For the past decade, there has been no news of my attacker. Maybe he's dead or has forgotten about me? Well, whatever. Maybe I can finally live my remaining days in peace." Soon, the guards cry that BaKanda has returned. Allen quickly rushes to the front door and greet Kanda. Little did he know that he was spied by a dark shadow in the nearby forest.

"Watch out, Allen…" The shadow chuckles. "We never forget our preys, that's why we mark them…" Soon, the forest comes to life as there's no more sunlight from the sun, signaling nighttime.

So is it good? Is it bad? And yes, Mana and Neah are not biological brothers. And aren't you surprised? Allen's a Lord? What kind of a Lord could he be? And what has the Earl in the anime, which I change it to this sort of version, has anything to do with the destruction of the Underworld? Moreover, I did not mention what kind of a supernatural Lord is Kelvin, right? Well, only time will tell when this story continues to proceed. If you wanna give your opinions about this story or you just wanna have your next chapter updated as soon as possible, just click that button below that says 'review'. Until then, Ciaos.


	3. Chapter 2:the nightmare is back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

How's everyone lately?

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

Latechocox3

PokerPair

Vhyna sii semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

LadyDrago88

Johnny-on-the-spot

MistyElk0

So do you guys like the previous chapter? Speaking of which, one of you guys were confused by the talk between Lavi and Kanda and the talk between Neah and Kanda, therefore wonders if Kanda is trying to get or prevent Allen from getting back his memories. Allow me to explain, Neah being the Heart of Innocence and Kanda being one of the Great Five Lords and loyal to Neah…he would of course say things to Neah and another to Lavi. Though it depends on how you look at it. Well, with that settled, let's begin the chapter.

Chapter 2: The nightmare is back

"Mana?" Allen yelps as he peeks through the tiny keyhole, watching the scenes of his foster father being held captive by a vampire. The vampire sucks the life force out of his beloved father slowly, tormenting the poor kid. The young boy shouts in an attempt to stop him, but to no avail. Luckily, Mana's screams block most of the shout from him. The boy watches as Mana struggles to say his last words.

"Don't stop, keep walking." Mana smiles before his body cease any sorts of motions. His face starts to pale; the vampire drops his victim to the ground. He wanders around the house to search for more victims, giving Allen false hope as he comes out of his hiding place.

Before Allen knows it, the vampire held him by the throat up high; he starts to panic and calls out for help. The vampire smirks at him before showing his frightening fangs to Allen. As he slowly preparing to sink his fangs in, there are sounds of sirens from all of the house's direction. The vampire curses at the loss of his meal. He knocks Allen unconscious before he flees through the backyard.

Next moment, he was brought back to a decade ago where he just steps his way into the Underworld. The same vampire is there, grabbing him by the neck.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" Allen shouts, many looks at him in his direction, demanding for explanation.

"He's a human!" The vampire said discreetly and the crowd resumes their daily routine. Allen stares in shock.

"Haha, poor kid…" The vampire torments him. "Don't you know that this is my world? As soon as you step in here, you're as good as dead!" The vampire prepares to sink his fangs in his neck. Allen closes his eyes, hoping his death would be a quick one.

"MANA!" Allen wakes up, covered in sweat all over his body. Allen sighs as he realizes it's the same nightmare that has been haunting him all his life. Kanda was beside by his side, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asks, replacing his worried face with the same neutral frowning face. Allen nods.

"I'm fine…" Allen hid his eyes behind his bang, smiling. "Don't worry, it's just a nightmare…"

"Tch'. Baka Moyashi…" Kanda comments.

"It's Allen, BaKanda…" Allen scowls as he looks at Kanda exiting the room.

"Stop whining and get ready for my breakfast." Kanda said as he turns his way to the left. Allen stares at the door for awhile before turning to the clock. He widens his eyes.

"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE AGAIN!" Allen yelps as he stumbles his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean his face before making his way to the kitchen to prepare Kanda's and Tim's breakfast.

"Hm, the breakfast is edible…" Kanda comments.

"Just eat your breakfast and get out of my sight as soon as possible…" Allen scowls. "You do have duties to do in towns…"

"Don't want to…" Kanda said as he sips his green tea slowly. Allen bangs his head on the table.

"That's so like you, BaKanda…" Allen groans. "No wonder even after all these years, they still label you as the most unreasonable Lord amongst the Great Five Lords…"

"Thanks for your compliments…" Kanda smirks as he slowly gets up from his seat. He slowly makes his way to the front door. Allen groans as he accompanies Kanda to the door.

"So is there anything that you need in town?" Kanda asks as Allen puts on the black cloak for him.

"Well, the groceries are settled so the least you can do is just to patrol the town for anything that's taking place currently." Allen replies.

"Tch'. Whatever just get lunch prepared already." Kanda said as he walks along the pathway.

"BaKanda…" Allen comments as he watches Kanda on his way before he resumes his other house chore. Kanda was still walking when he picks up a scent. He starts walking towards the forest as he tries to make assurance of the scent.

"This scent…" Kanda mutters as he tries to remember from his memories. "…A vampire…General Calvin?" Kanda growls lowly to himself. The scent is still fresh and it has been present for the last twelve hours. In other words, he has been here since last night around dinnertime.

"Moyashi…" Kanda scowls as he quickly rushes to the palace, he howls continuously along his way to call forth more of his werewolves to guard his castle.

"What do you mean that the rebellious vampires are making their moves?" Neah asks in a serious tone. The rest of the Five Great Lords have already assembled there.

"I caught a scent when I was about to be on patrol." Kanda reports. "The scent is still fresh and it seems that he has been near my castle for the last twelve hours around dinnertime last night."

"And this vampire…is General Calvin?" Neah asks as Kanda nods.

"Positive hundred percent sure…" Kanda reports.

"If that's the case…" Neah narrows his eyes. "This means that they're indeed after Allen then…"

"Heart of Innocence…" Tyki said. "Wouldn't it be better if Allen, in that case, should have his memories…"

"NO! ALLEN SHOULD AND WILL NEVER HAVE HIS MEMORIES BACK!" Kanda interrupts as rage start boiling inside him.

"But Lord Kanda…" Neah said softly.

"I would never allow anyone to retrieve his memories back!" Kanda growls. "Even if that means of going against you, King Neah!"

"Lord Kanda!" Lenalee gasps. "How could you speak to Heart of Innocence that way!" Neah raises his left hand up to shut Lenalee's mouth.

"It's alright, Lord Lenalee." Neah said. "Lord Kanda cares for Allen after all, you can't blame him for that. I'm sure if you're in his place, you would do such things as well. But of course, you have no one left to protect, especially when the previous leader had died." Lenalee stay silence, she bit her lips.

"I know…I'm weak back then..." Lenalee said, showing no emotions. "If only I had been stronger, I may be up to standards and stay by Brother's side then…then perhaps he wouldn't have died…" Neah nods, emphasizing the girl.

"So what's our next move?" Tyki asks.

"Well, the least that we can do is that Lord Kelvin shall return to his job while the four of you shall head to the forest to investigate. They may be hiding in that forest after all…" Neah suggests as the five of them nod. Suddenly, Kanda gasps as he quickly rushes to the door.

"Yuu! Where the hell are you going?" Lavi asks.

"I forgot to tell Allen that I won't be back for lunch!" Kanda said as he shifts into a wolf and quickly rushes back to the castle.

"Sigh, that BaKanda…" Lenalee said as she shapeshifts into a jaguar and runs after Kanda. Lavi chuckles as he calls forth a broom and flies along with Tyki as they chases Kanda and Lenalee. Kelvin bows to Neah as he disappears within the black flames surrounding him. Neah sighs as he sits back in his throne.

"Looks like the situation is getting bad to worst." Neah sighs. "Don't you think so, my dear dead brother?"

On the other hand:

Allen has no idea why there's a sudden number of wolves surrounding the castle and patrol around it. Allen watches as Tim gorges his meal down his throat.

"Tim, slow down." Allen scolds lightly but Tim takes no notice of it. Allen sighs when Tim finished his meal already. "Never mind…" Allen said as he starts washing the dishes. Tim then bit down on Allen's shirt and start pulling.

"Okay, okay. We'll head to the forest later for a walk. Just give me fifteen minutes more…" Allen grumbles as he struggles to finish cleaning the dishes. He left a few dishes for Kanda in case he's coming back. In the meantime, he has promised to take Tim out for a walk.

Allen packs a book and a knife in his bag, along with some clothes and food before he rides on Tim and takes the back door. As they start venturing into the forest, Tim sniffs at the atmosphere before he deems it as safe to go in. Allen chuckles.

"What do you expect? This is Kanda's territory after all…" Allen said as they venture deeper inside. Soon, they passed by a waterfall. Allen then got down from Tim before he walks sideway into the waterfall. Inside the waterfall is a small cavern suitable for Allen to make as his secret base whereas inside was already filled with a few supplies of food and clothes. Allen takes out his fresh clothes and exchanges his old clothes to bring home to wash. He eats his old supplies of food as his teatime before placing the new supplies inside before he walks out of the cavern.

"Well, Tim! Time to go!" Allen said as he looks around to look for Tim. "Tim?" Tim was growling at the bushes as Allen moves beside him.

"Tim? What's wrong?" Allen asks, starting to feel worried when Tim growls deeper when the bushes move. Allen was shocked when the person appears in front of him. "Y-You…"

"Hey there, my prey…" The vampire smirks. Yes, the one who was about to finish Allen a decade ago but failed twice. "I'm so sorry for not able to introduce myself back then. Calvin's my name…"

Meanwhile:

"Oi, where's Allen Walker?" Kanda asks as he shifts back to his human form along with Lenalee.

"He should still be inside the castle," One of the wolves shift back into her human form. "We haven't seen him coming out of the front door." Kanda smacks his face.

"Did you even fucking check the back door?" Kanda growls lowly, hoping they do check the back door but no, they didn't. "YOU BUNCH OF IDOITS! YOU BETTER SEARCH FOR HIM IN THE ROEST ASAP BEFORE I'LL THROW YOU INTO PRISON!" The wolves yelp as they made their way into the forest. Kanda breaths heavily to catch his breathe.

"Yuu! You and Tyki will search for him in the forest while Lenalee stays behind in case Allen returns. I'll check in the skies!" Lavi suggests as he makes his way. Lenalee nods her head.

"Just go, Lord Kanda and Lord Tyki…" Lenalee says. With that, Tyki and Kanda split up and quickly make their way around the forest.

"Please be okay, Allen…" Kanda mutters to himself as he sped up fast.

So is it good? Is it bad? Do comment by clicking that button below that says 'review' if you want to express your opinions or want your next chapter to be updated as soon as possible to find out what'll happen to Allen and will Kanda ever make it in time? What did the vampire; Calvin plans to do with Allen? And what is that book that Allen's been holding in his bag? Until then, Ciaos.


	4. Chapter 3:Ignorance is a blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

Hi guys,

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

Latechocox3

PokerPair

Vhyna sii semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

LadyDrago88

Johnny-on-the-spot

MistyElk0

Kagehi

Is it just me, or is the world mocking me? I can't believe I've been so unlucky. I lost my thumb drive that consists of the chapters that I've been writing for ffn, but thank god that I've a second copy of all of them. And before long, I accidentally almost cut my finger off, follow by losing a precious card, which is so important to me. Sigh, I'm so unlucky. Well, stop talking about me. How are you guys lately? Do reply by reviewing! For now, enjoy this chapter whereas Allen is fleeing from Calvin. Speaking of which, Allen's left hand is the same whereas his Innocence has already evolved when deactivated, just that he still has his old moves.

Chapter 3: Ignorance is a blessing

"So any scent on him, Kanda?" Tyki asks as he uses telepathy to communicate with Kanda.

"No, nothing. Your subordinates sure have a way of covering their presences in such places…" Kanda replies as he groans. He head deeper into the forest, following the scent of Allen heading towards a waterfall. Kanda growls lowly when he catches the vampire's scent as well.

"Please be alright, Allen…" Kanda mutters to himself as he uses his super speed and rushes towards the waterfall.

"Tim, faster!" Allen commands as he turns back only to find Calvin on his back.

"Aw, someone has grown up." Calvin mocks as he flits tree to tree, obviously giving him false hope of escaping from him. Allen quickly takes his book out and searches for a compatible spell to combat the vampire's speed. Soon, Allen places his book back into his bag and rises up his left hand, aiming at Calvin.

"Cross Beta!" Allen commands his left hand as it shifts to a form of a massive arm-cannon and his fingers become some sort of energy spikes. "Cross Paling!" He fires volleys of rod-shaped energy palings but none seems to be able to hit Calvin at all.

"Aw, someone has grown stronger…" Calvin mocks. "Just like your mother…" Allen was shocked by what Calvin has just said.

"What!" Allen said in disbelief.

"What? You didn't remember anything before you were with Mana?" Calvin seems surprised for a while before he recovers his mocking face. "Aw, what a bad wolfie the Werewolf Lord has been. I thought he'll be happy once you're back by his side."

"I've known Kanda…for such a long time too?" Allen questions again, obviously focusing behind and not the front. Soon, he got smacked in the face by a tree branch, making him fell to the ground.

"Hahaha…you were a good fighter back then." Calvin continues, as he was about to slash his claws down at Allen. Allen shifts his cannon into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula-joint and block Calvin's attack. "I see that you're still the same, not much difference from 12 years ago…"

"What do you know about me?" Allen asks as he jumps back to prevent himself from getting too close to Calvin. Tim soon runs to his side, trying to protect Allen. Tim knows his job, and that is to prevent anyone from getting Allen's memories back, even if it means from Allen himself.

"You were fighting with him as well…" Calvin points Tim, who was growling at him. "Who knows a three year old kid like you have such a major responsibility? Especially the job to protect the Heart of Innocence?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Allen cries, protesting. "I've never met the Heart of Innocence once in my life, lest doing the job of protecting the Heart of Innocence!"

"No matter, maybe you'll remember when I'm fighting with you!" Calvin chuckles evilly as he head for the kill.

"Cross Grave!" Allen cries as he channels his power into a powerful stream and tries to crucify Calvin, but Calvin has dodge at the last minute.

"Why are you after me?" Allen asks as he starts panting for his breathe. "I'm just a normal human, aren't I?" Calvin was gritting his teeth in annoyance before realization hits him.

"I see…" Calvin scratches his chin. "Your memories has been sealed away….hm?"

"What?" Allen was confused.

"You are a hybrid." Calvin replies Allen's question. "And a powerful one. Even though you're a half-human. I was told to retrieve you."

"Then why did you kill Mana?" Allen grits his teeth as he slashes his claw down but Calvin dodges again and grab hold onto his elbow.

"Well, who tells him to obey the Heart of Innocence to take the job of taking care of you?" Calvin said.

"What?" Allen was surprised. Mana has been taking care of him not out of love but out of orders?

"You poor kid, being the pawn of this very war…" Calvin shakes his head. The next second, Calvin was pressing his palm at Allen's head. Soon, Allen starts having so many flashbacks in his head at once that he swears his head is going to snap into two.

"Go on, cry out in pain." Calvin said as he smiles widely. Allen refused to give in but in the end he screams in pain as more images move faster and quicker in his head. Calvin cackles evilly until he was head-butted by Tim, releasing Allen in the process.

Allen was glad that the pain has finally stopped; he fell into a minor coma. Soon, Tim carries Allen by his back and growl at Calvin.

"Oh, still as loyal to your Master as ever, eh Tim?" Calvin smiles evilly. Tim gives him a glare as he growls lowly. Soon, Tim shifts into a human form where he has blonde hair tied in a braid with two dots on his forehead. "Or should I call you Link?"

"How dare you attack Allen-sama…." Tim/Link growls lowly. "Are you that eager to die?"

"Hohoho…" Calvin chuckles. "And here I am, thinking that you're just a scared Cerberus who is so scared to let his Master see his human form…"

"Cut the crap…" Tim growls. "What's with you trying to retrieve Allen-sama's memories?"

"Well, let's just say that it's part of the plan…" Calvin said. "Now, hand Allen over to me."

"I would not let Allen-sama go this time." Tim said. "And for your info, I'm Tim, not Link." Tim puts Allen down slowly and as he walks towards Calvin, he transmutes a spear from the ground and start attacking Calvin, hoping someone will come on time.

"Aw, someone has grown weaker fro the past decade." Calvin states as he dodges smoothly from Tim's spear.

"Who says I'm attacking you?" Tim smiles as Calvin and him felt a presence behind Calvin. Calvin turns back only to find an enraged Kanda.

"L-Lord Kanda…" Calvin grits his teeth in annoyance. His plan has backfired.

"Yo, Kanda." Tim greets rudely as he smirks. "He's all yours." Kanda nod in acknowledgement as he starts shifting into his wolf form, tearing Calvin's limbs apart. Calvin was screaming away as he was tortured brutally. As for Tim, he shifts into his original form as he cares for Allen in the meantime, checking for his injuries.

"Now, for the head." Kanda smirks as he lower his head and preparing to snap his teeth into Calvin's neck. Calvin starts laughing like a mad man.

"Kanda Yuu…" Calvin said, coughing out blood. "There's no way that Allen can escape his fate. He is one powerful hybrid after all…Earl-sama will be after him…and we have more allies which you'll never imagine. So you better keep Allen safe and sound…. 24 hours!" Kanda bit down the neck and soon, blood oozes out from the head and the neck, creating a small puddle of blood.

"Che, pathetic." Kanda said as he shifts into his human form back. Kanda stares down at Allen who is still unconscious. Tim nods his head, whining. Kanda carries Allen in a bridal style as he sits on top of Tim, preparing the road back home.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I was so weak back then, Moyashi…" Kanda mutters to himself as he embraces Allen, hiding his face in Allen's shoulder.

On the other hand:

In an unknown room

"Oh?" A shadow in the room seems surprised. "So Calvin has failed to bring me that hybrid, eh?"

"Should I go and retrieve him?" Another shadow asks.

"Don't bother…" The shadow said. "We have all the time in the world."

"But the plan has been backfired." Another one state.

"Nah, it's still accordance to the plan." The shadow said. "I'm just getting rid a weakling in the process."

"Then we shall head back to work…" The two shadows said and with that, they disappear into the darkness.

"Now, how should we lure Lady Sarah and my little sister out?" The shadow smirks as it sits back comfortably in its chair.

Meanwhile:

"Mom!" A young three years old Allen yelps as he rushes over to his mother's side.

"Ah, Allen." His mother cries. "How are you today?"

"Mom, why are you in those worthless meetings again?" Allen pouts as he puts on his best puppy eyes.

"Aw Allen…" His mother looks at him sadly as she stroke his head. "It's to protect you and your brother. Especially your brother."

"There's gonna be war?" Allen shifts his head a bit to the left.

"Yeah…" His mother said, looking at him sadly with those eyes again. "Allen? Promise me something, okay?"

"What is it?" Allen asks.

"Protect your brother for me…" His mother smiles. "With you by his side, he won't be having that annoyance up in his head again."

"Of course I will." Allen smiles back. "I'll always protect Niisan…we love each other after all…"

"Thank you, Allen." His mother put up a smile again as she hugs Allen.

"Mom?" Young Allen was shocked as he watches his mother die in front of him, consuming in those black flames.

"Aw, so you're the Lady's son?" A six years old boy asks as he walks towards Allen. He has red spiky hair like Kelvin but with eyes that are so crimson that it looks as though it's filled with bloodlust. His two cheeks are covered with red flaming tattoos.

"Y-You…" Allen grits his teeth. "YOU KILLED MOM!" Allen screams as he rushes towards the boy, using his claw to slice him down to shreds. Instead, black flames stood in front of him as a shield to protect the boy from any injuries.

"Ah, so you're a hybrid." The boy nods his head. "And a powerful one too." The boy then starts disappearing.

"MARK MY WORDS!" Allen cries as he watches the boy consumes in fire. "I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY! FOR SURE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR REVENGE! MILLENIUM EARL!"

Allen shot open his eyes as he stares up as the ceiling. It seems he was back at the castle. But isn't he…?

"So you're awake…" A voice said. Allen turns to the direction of the voice. Kanda was standing by the door.

"Hey, Kanda." Allen smiles softly before he covers his eyes with his left hand.

"So, having bad dreams?" Kanda asks as Allen nod.

"Yeah, about when my Mother died…" Allen said, not noticing Kanda cringing. "I was at there, watching Mom died under the hands of a boy called Millennium Earl…" Kanda narrows his eyes.

"Seriously?" Kanda asks, his voice not changing. "What does he look like?"

"Well, he has spiky red hair with a pair of bloodlust eyes and his two cheeks are covered with red flaming tattoos." Allen said. "But it was probably a dream." Kanda nods, as he was about to walk off. "Hey, BaKanda. Where're you going?"

"Out." Kanda said simply. "And don't walk out of your bed. You're still weak from your injuries." With that, Kanda leaves the castle. Allen pouts as he sits back in his bed.

"Jerk." Allen comments.

Meanwhile:

"So Lord Kanda…what is this about?" Neah asks as he sits down at his rightful seat.

"Yeah, lately because of you, there are more meetings…" Lavi teases but stops when Kanda prepares to unsheathe Mugen with such a dark frightening expression. Lavi raises his hands up as an act of defense.

"Is it about that vampire?" Tyki asks.

"I've already settled that vampire to dust." Kanda said.

"So what's the problem?" Lenalee asks as she stares at Kanda, looking bored.

"It seems like Allen got a fragment of his memories back." Kanda reports as the other felt silent. "And it's about Millennium Earl…It seems that he was there during the war, killing Lady Kuroko in front of Allen's eyes."

So is it good? Is it bad? At least Allen is safe for now. But what makes Allen so special that he has the responsibilities of protecting Neah at the age of three? What about his remaining family? And what will happen in the next chapter? To find out, do comment by clicking that button below that says 'review' if you want to express your point of view or to have your next chapter updated as soon as possible. For now, Ciaos.


	5. Chapter 4:Why has things turned out this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

So is everyone okay?

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

Latechocox3

PokerPair

Vhyna sii semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

LadyDrago88

Johnny-on-the-spot

MistyElk0

Kagehi

Shadowkiller8888

KyouyaxCloud

I guess I'm only updating once a week for this chapter. So, you guys might be impatient but…unfortunately my life does not end here. I still have my personal life, which still makes me kinda busy with some things right now. So…you know the rest. So let's begin the chapter now.

Chapter 4: Why has things turned out this way?

"The Millennium Earl…is back?" Neah widen his eyes in disbelief, including the rest of the four Lords.

"Apparently it seems to be…" Kanda reports, elaborating. "Young Lord Allen has a fragment of his memories back while he was sleeping. And it turns out to be the encounter between the Earl and him."

"But he was in the castle with me back then…" Kelvin starts protesting. "I've kept a close eye on him and even spent the time with him."

"Lord Kelvin…you seem to have forgotten what kind of specie you are dealing with…" Lavi said. "He belongs to your specie as well, you can't possibly think it's impossible for him to appear at the battlefield and stays by your side at the same time?"

"That's true…Lord Kelvin…" Lenalee place your arm under her chin. "From Komui-Nissan's last letter, he has warned us to be prepared for an upcoming battle. However, it seems that the letter was written halfway with bloodstains on the remaining written piece. This could also be a hint that the Earl was present there."

"B-But…" Kelvin bangs on the table. "The newborn kid hasn't matured yet…we can't possibly defeat the Earl by ourselves!"

"That's true." Tyki scratches his head. "It seems that time is not really on our side."

"Can't we imprison him with the Ice Power of the Snow Woman?" Lavi suggests. "If we uses their power and imprison him in the Temple of Ice Snowwoman, we still have enough time to teach the Young Lady!"

"But Lord Lavi…" Neah starts protesting. "Don't forget whom we're dealing with. We're dealing with the Earl! The Destroyer! The Great Destruction! The End! And moreover, he's a Black Flamer!"

"Of course I know the Earl's a Black Flamer!" Lavi said. "A Black Flamer is a wielder of black flame as its offense or defense. Even the heavy rain or the coldest snow wouldn't be able to put out the black flame, which consists of flame and darkness, dark enough to consume a person's soul like the Devil. Even if it's a slight touch, it consumes every last bit of it."

"Correct," Neah nods his head. "And a Black Flamer could be defeated by another Black Flame."

"Lord Kelvin and the Young Lady are the last of them all…" Tyki continues.

"Exactly…and you know the curse very well…" Neah said. "The Earl curses them…if they would to have an offspring with another different specie, he would be reincarnated to the living world, and brought destruction once again."

"Isn't there any way to stop the curse?" Kanda asks.

"Unless we kill the Young Lady after she has killed the Earl," Neah argues. "No, we don't."

"Why has things turned out this way?" Tyki sits back in his chair. "Why does everything have to be end with death?"

"My daughter's innocent too…" Kelvin said softly. "She's just a newborn baby and she has to suffer such a tragic fate."

"We don't have a choice." Neah said, softening his glares. "As the Heart Of Innocence, the ruler of this world, it's my job to ensure this world to be stable. Even if it means my life or others' life…"

"Are you saying…?" Kanda widen his eyes.

"It seems I have to break my promise to Lady Kuroko and Lord Tiedoll then…" Neah said, shutting his eyes tight. "I'm so sorry, Kanda…to your parents…and Allen as well…"

On the other hand:

Allen is somewhere in his dream world again. His mind keeps wandering back to wonder why he was adopted by Mana…is it really out of love? Or is it because of orders? Did Mana really treat him like his own son at all? Allen was confused…

"Erm, Allen?" One of the guards calling out across the hallway. "The Heart of Innocence wishes you to be in his castle straightaway."

"Eh? Why would the Heart of Innocence want to do with someone like me?" Allen was surprised.

"I don't know, but it seems urgent." The guard replies. "He even ask you to bring along Tim if you would." Tim stars growling lowly again, to have the Heart of Innocence asking for Allen…it sounds as if something bad is going to happen.

"Alright, let's go. Tim…" Allen sighs as he grabs his book along in his bag and climbs on top of Tim for the ride. Soon, Tim was running towards the castle.

Meanwhile:

"How could you, Neah?" Kanda growls lowly as he tries to calm his nerves down. He can feel himself starting to shift into his wolf form. If he ever shifts out of anger, there's bound to be a fight.

"I'm the Heart of Innocence, it's my job to protect this world." Neah said as he looks at Kanda sadly. "I can feel your pain…just please calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Kanda's eyes starts blending into crimson red, he's still resisting the change. "Allen can hardly ever escape from that nightmare when he finally forgets about it. Now you actually want him to relive that moment again!"

"Yuu! Calm down…" Lavi tries to persuade him. "This is for the sake of everyone. Take another look at the bigger picture."

"Not when my Allen has to suffer for the rest of his life…" Kanda growls at Lavi. His jaws start changing as well. "No one…is to touch…my Allen…" Soon, he can no longer resist and finally gives in to the demon inside him. He is finally in his wolf form and seems to be hunger for blood.

"Crap. There are times when I hate Yuu is a werewolf." Lavi said as he takes out a hammer.

"I can't agree more…" Lenalee said as she starts shifting into a tiger form. "He can't keep his temper down."

"But you can't blame Lord Kanda…" Kelvin said as his tattoos starts glowing and his eyes turn red. "He loves Allen a lot…"

"That's right." Tyki said as he calls upon his butterfly golems and gather them…using them as a sword. "Shounen is too important to him…"

"That he's willing to use his life to risk it all…" Neah smirks as he closes his eyes. "To the extent where he's willing to take me, the Heart of Innocence on…" Soon, they start battling against Kanda, the Werewolf Lord.

"Urg, there are times when I seriously hate Yuu's guts." Lavi scowls deeply. "Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling In the Skies…" Lavi swings his hammer down the Heaven Seal, generating a vast storm of lightning and struck down Kanda. Kanda doesn't seem to be hurt; instead, he breaks off the attack.

"I know…" Lenalee replies using telepathy as she tackles Kanda to the floor but failed. Instead, she was pushed to the ground with Kanda preparing to sink his fangs in when Tyki knocks him off Lenalee,

"Heh, he isn't my childhood friend for nothing." Tyki smirks as he heads in for the move.

"But you can't blame him…" Kelvin said as he shifts his hands into a pair of red big claws, swiping them at Kanda. (Like two of Allen's old Innocence form)…

"And according to my calculations, Kanda should regain his human form by…" He heard footsteps behind him. "Now…"

"Kanda?" Allen was surprised when he found Kanda attacking Lavi and a few more people. Kanda faces him as he rushes towards Allen. Allen hugs him tightly.

"It's okay, Kanda." Allen tries to ensure him. "No one's here to hurt you…no one's here to hurt me…no one's here to hurt us…" Kanda stops growling and slowly shifts back into his human form. It seems that he has finally calm down. He hugs Allen back.

"I'm sorry, Moyashi…" Kanda hide his face in Allen's shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't protect you back then…"

"So Heart of Innocence…" Allen greets as he recognized the mark of Neah's forehead. "What can I do for you in this fine evening?"

"Well, I…" Neah starts answering but was stopped by Tim's growling.

"Tim, stop it…" Allen hushes Tim. "The Heart of Innocence demands respect."

"It's fine, Allen. Tim's my savior once…" Neah smiles as Tim growls lowly at him. "Or should I call you, Link?"

"Link?" The name sounds familiar to him. Soon, Tim shifts into his human form, surprising Allen.

"I'm Tim…" Tim glares at him. "Link is dead along with Allen-sama…"

"Erm, what do you mean?" Allen asks.

"Well, Young Lord Allen." Neah said. "To make it short, you're the second son of Lady Kuroko and Lord Tiedoll, which makes you the second heir of the Werewolf throne and the mate of Kanda Yuu, your brother and the heir to the throne of the Werewolf Lord." Allen widens his eyes in shock.

"HAH! KANDA AND I HAVE BEEN BROTHERS! AND SUPPOSED LOVERS?" Allen shouts throughout the castle.

"H-Heart Of Innocence…" Allen pauses as he starts laughing. "Y-You must be joking, right?" Allen tries to persuade himself that it's all a dream.

"Kanda and I…have been fighting over the years…and we can't even be on good terms…les brothers and lovers!" Allen chuckles. "That's a good joke you've made, Heart Of Innocence."

"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding." Neah smiles at Allen, warning him. Allen stops laughing and looks at Kanda instead.

"BaKanda, what the Heart Of Innocence is saying right now is true?" Allen asks.

"Yeah, yeah. To your dismay, yes!" Kanda roll his eyes as he watches Allen widen his eyes in horror.

"Oh brother…" Allen curses as he faints on the spot.

So is it good? Is it bad? I know you guys may have expected Kanda and Allen to be lovers, but never expects Kanda and Allen to be brothers right? And now that you guys know Kelvin is a Black Flamer…speaking of which, most of you didn't know what's a Black Flamer until I write Lavi's explanation right? If some of you still don't get what's a Black Flamer, you can approach me by reviewing in this story or PM me. I'll reply your questions about this Black Flamer. Actually, I create this type of specie myself, as I'm a lover of Flame and Fire. Well, to have your next chapter updated as soon as possible or comment, click that button below that says; "review" to do so. Until then, Ciaos.


	6. Chapter 5:A Life Of A Young Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

Sorry for being this late,

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

LateChocox3

Pokerpair

Vhyna Sii Semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

LadyDrago88

Johnny-On-The-Spot

MistyElk0

Kagehi

ShadowKiller8888

KyouyaxCloud

Shely12

Origami Lotus

blackirishawk

femaleJoey

VanityxGreed

Shizaki Kuro

Non-chan

BloodRoseNinja

Allena Moyashi Walker

Well, you see. My thumb drive was lost, AGAIN! This time, lady luck is not on my side. I couldn't find it; I was so depressed over it that I start cursing a lot like Kanda. Sigh, even now, I'm still mourning away…I've to spent some time to get all those data back in which, therefore Kin No Hoshi Furu Yoru and Oukaroman chapters will be delayed. So do forgive me on that. Let's just read this chapter for now, shall we?

Chapter 5: A Life Of A Young Lord

Allen was silent throughout the whole trip back to Kanda and his home. He was still trying to process what has just happened in the Heart Of Innocence's castle.

Flashback:

"I see that you've awaken, Young Lord Allen." Neah greets as Allen wakes up from his earlier coma.

"So it's true? Kanda and I are brothers? And lovers?" Allen asks as he tries easing his headache.

"Yes, Lady Kuroko and Lord Tiedoll has make you and Kanda to be…engaged…" Neah stumbles. Even he can't imagine Kanda being a good husband and all.

"I…see…what a twisted event…" Allen comments.

"Yes, I can understand if it's Kanda." Neah teases as he watches Allen moving lifelessly. "Since you've known about your identity, we can proceed to prepare an upcoming ball."

"Eh?" Allen was surprised. "What has it got to do with me?"

"Well. This ball is commencing for you." Neah explains. "To announce you as the heir of the Werewolf Lord throne in case anything happens to Kanda, touchwood. And to announce your return as the Young Lord Allen."

"O-Oh, I see." Allen said, sweating at the thought of being engaged to Kanda, his own brother.

"I can understand why you're seeing it the hard way," Neah tries to ease the teen. "But in our world, it's not forbidden to mate with one own siblings, or the same sex. Even my Mom and Dad are siblings."

"Ahaha, I'll try. Heart Of Innocence." Allen sighs heavily.

"Good, cause someone's here just in time to pick you up." Neah said as Kanda enters the room, bowing lowly to Neah.

"So off you go then." Neah waves as he sends Allen and Kanda out of the door. "I'll be seeing you in two days." With that, the two went off in their carriage.

End Flashback:

"So are you coming or not?" Kanda growls at Allen as he steps out of the carriage. Allen jolts out of his mind and returns back to reality.

"BaKanda, you don't have to be mean." Allen groans as he steps out of the carriage as well. "I can't imagine us being brothers, much less lovers!"

"Tch'. You don't have your memories back. I don't blame you for calling me ruthless." Kanda said as he sways his way back inside the castle.

"Can someone remind me why do I even have a brother like that?" Allen rolls his eyes, as he was about to resume his daily duties when he heard a yelp from one of the maids.

"ALLEN-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The maid cries, as Allen was about to chop the onions.

"My daily chores, of course." Allen replies as if it's obvious.

"Allen-sama! Kanda-sama has warned us not to let you do your chores ever again!" The maid cries as she snatches the chopper from Allen and do the chopping herself.

"Eh? Did he really say that?" Allen pops a vein as he rushes towards Kanda's room, banging the door down literally. "BAKANDA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO STOP ME FROM DOING MY JOB!"

"On the account that I'm your brother, your lover, and most importantly, your leader that I'm stopping you from doing things that are no longer your job." Kanda protests as he continues signing papers after papers.

"Urg, I'm not going to be freeload!" Allen protests.

"You're not being freeload." Kanda argues. "It's your rights. You deserve to live here, you deserve to eat the food, and you deserve to use the facilities whenever you like because they belongs rightfully to you as well."

"They're not!" Allen protests. "Just give me back my job."

"Right. Your job is to lay back and relax." Kanda said.

"B-But…"

"No Buts!" Kanda orders Allen out so he won't bother his work. "And please, get yourself some clothes to wear for the upcoming ball!" With that, Allen grumbles and returns the door at its rightful place before returning to his room.

"Geez, BaKanda has lots of nerves ever since we've returned from the castle." Allen comments to himself. His window is facing the garden with Tim's kennel nearby. Tim walks over and shifts into his human form. He jumps into the window and joins Allen for conversation.

"Come on, Allen. Kanda has your interests after all." Tim said. "At least you won't have to work your guts out."

"Speaking of which, you hadn't told me how come you could shift into your human form. Cerberus isn't supposed to have a human form, right?" Allen asks.

"That's true." Tim chuckles. "But you, Allen-sama has bestowed me a human form which is why I can change forms at will."

"Eh? Me?" Allen points himself. Tim nods his head.

"Yes, before you are about to leave for the human world, you gather all of your remaining energy and casts a spell on me." Tim replies.

"I still don't understand all of these things." Allen scratches his head. "Am I that powerful in the past?"

"Not only you are powerful," Tim replies. "You are kind, beautiful and strong-hearted as well." Allen blushes at the praises that Tim gives him.

"Haha, I'm not worth of all that praising." Allen smiles sadly.

"It's the fact." Tim protests mildly. "Otherwise, you will not be strong enough to give me a human form."

"So I'm really that powerful huh?" Allen scratches his head. Tim nods.

"Speaking of which, what's the relationship between Kanda and I were like in the past?" Allen asks out of curiosity.

"Well, as close as brothers would." Tim replies. "More so as lovers, to be more precise." Allen chokes on his saliva.

"You got to be kidding me." Allen coughs.

"It's the truth. You and Kanda were really close." Tim smiles as he watches Allen blushing heavily.

"Is he that arrogant in the past too?" Allen asks.

"He is, but only more arrogant now than before." Tim replies. "Especially after you're gone."

"Then why is he arrogant to me too?" Allen asks.

"Even I myself do not know." Tim shakes his head as he stares out of the window. "However, whatever he's doing to you now, he has his reasons. But most importantly, he's protecting you…"

Meanwhile:

Kanda stares up at the skies whereas it's filled with stars. Kanda sighs as he closes his eyes.

"Moyashi…" Kanda mumbles. "Forgive me…Forgive me for not able to protect you…"

Flashback:

"Allen! Allen!" Kanda cries as he picks Allen up. Allen's eyes lack of emotions, even though he doesn't seems to be physically hurt.

"M-Mom…died…" Allen cries onto Kanda's chest. Kanda jolts for a while before patting Allen's back. "It's my fault, it's my fault…"

"I'm sorry, Allen…" Kanda trembles terribly. "Forgive me…I'm not there by your side…I can't protect you…like I promised…"

"KANDA!" Allen cries louder as he lets it all out.

"FORGIVE ME! ALLEN!" Kanda cries louder too as he hugs Allen tighter. He wasn't crying for the death of his father…neither for the death of his mother…it was for Allen. If only he was there, if only he had been stronger, Allen wouldn't have the huge responsibilities of protecting the Heart of Innocence…Allen wouldn't have witness all of that bloodshed…Allen won't have to witness that tragedy…IF ONLY HE WAS STRONGER!

"I'm sorry, Kanda…" Neah said sadly as he takes Allen away.

"NO! ALLEN!" Kanda cries as he watches Allen being taken away, and Neah was erasing his memories away. Kanda wants to stop him but to no avail, especially when there are two other lords who are preventing him from doing so.

"ALLEN!" Kanda cries out one last time as Neah's foster brother, Mana takes Allen to the human world to hide him. Kanda slowly fell to the ground, apologizing over and over again.

"I'm sorry…Allen…if only I had been stronger…if only I had been harsher…if only I had been better…you won't have to go through this shit…and I could have protect you like I promised you to…" Kanda cries, as he can't stop his tears from falling continuously.

Flashback ends:

Kanda sighs one last time as he returns to his room.

"I'm sorry, Allen. If only I had been stronger and a better person back then," Kanda said. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt back then."

So is it good? Is it bad? I know it has been awhile…but it's sad to see an emo Kanda, right? So why not cheer him up by reviewing this story to express your views and perhaps some suggestions to make this story better? Until then, I shall concentrate on writing Stay Away From Him as it is going to end in two more chapters. Along with a sequel whereas the main pairing shall be Lucky, Tyki x Lavi. ^_^. Until then, stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6:Birth of a new Young Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

Is everyone okay?

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

LateChocox3

Pokerpair

Vhyna Sii Semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

LadyDrago88

Johnny-On-The-Spot

MistyElk0

Kagehi

ShadowKiller8888

KyouyaxCloud

Shely12

Origami Lotus

blackirishawk

femaleJoey

VanityxGreed

Shizaki Kuro

Non-chan

BloodRoseNinja

Allena Moyashi Walker

Monkey Girl 13624

IsayaYuuki

Uchiha. Carol

The Weasel Is MINE XP

Yurithefurry

Princess Merleen

I'm terribly sorry for not able to update any sooner than now. I have some personal matters to settle which takes up the time, which I was supposed to update. It's not because of any writers' block that I have! I could never publish a story, which I completely have no idea on what to write on the next chapter. Once again, I apologize for my lateness.

Chapter 6: Birth of a new Young Lord

"Why must I wear such formal clothes again?" Allen whines as he walks out of his room upon finished changing. He's wearing a black Victorian suit couple with a top hat.

"That's because tonight's the ceremony of your Becoming." Kanda replies his question as he sighs heavily. He's wearing the same outfit as Allen except it's dark blue. "And apparently, Tim's coming along." Tim has prepared himself by wearing a black tuxedo.

"It's Allen's sama special occasion after all." Tim smiles. "I, as his pet, must attend it at all costs."

"Tim, stop the formalities." Allen said as he scratches his head. "I'm not used to being noble yet."

"Eventually, you will." Kanda said as he whistles for his carriage.

"I doubt so." Allen protests. "I still have these strong urges to do housework and such." Allen sighs again as he gets onto the carriage.

Outside the castle:

"Now that we're here, I never realize how majestic the Heart Of Innocence's castle can be." Allen's mouth was gaped wide open as he stared at the decorations outside the castle. The castle was decorated with plenty of pure silvers and gold, bringing out its whiteness even more.

"As the future mate of the Werewolf Lord, don't be surprised." Kanda sneers. "You'll be here often for the meeting, especially since you're the Protector of The Heart himself."

"Come on, Allen-sama." Tim said as he drags Allen into the castle. "The ball can't be commenced without the host and the VIP himself." Kanda stares as Allen and Tim walk into the castle first before he himself follow them closely behind.

"Wow, there are so many people here." Allen comments as he takes in his surroundings. "The castle inside is still as majestic as ever and it's huge!"

"What do you expect from a castle?" Kanda said in annoyance. "Hell with it, you lived in a castle itself."

"Well, sorry for being such a naïve kid." Allen said sarcastically as Kanda twitches his eyebrow.

"Ah, seems like you're finally here!" A familiar voice calls out throughout the corridor. Allen and Kanda turn away to look at the guy who calls them.

"Tch', Baka Usagi is here as well." Kanda scowls as Allen greets Lavi.

"That's mean, Yuu!" Lavi whines but soon sweats heavily as Kanda unsheathes Mugen and points it blankly at Lavi's throat.

"Try calling me again…" Kanda threatens. "The right one!"

"Kanda, stop it." Lenalee kicks Kanda in the head with her left leg. "I don't want such childish manners in such a wondrous event that is held by The Heart himself, especially you two mature Lords and especially when it's the Birth Of Young Lord, Allen's." Kanda grits his teeth as he struggles not to strangle the woman right here.

"I apologize for Lord Kanda's and Lord Lavi's disrespect, Young Lord Allen." Lenalee said as she bows lowly to Allen.

"Eh? Oh it's okay…" Allen raises his hands up in defense. "I'm used to BaKanda so it's alright."

"If you say so…" Lenalee sighs. "I thank you for your understanding." Lenalee bows again, Allen was sure that he was frightened so badly by Lenalee's gestures. He hopes she isn't strict at all, cause she really does seem like it.

"Attention, everyone!" One of the guards calls out, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I hereby declare the presence of the Heart Of Innocence." Everyone, including Allen immediately bow lowly upon Neah's arrival, refusing to look up unless Neah says so.

"Rise, my Lords…" Neah said as he raises his hand up. Everyone obey and look up to him. "Today we have gather upon our newly added member to the council. I would like to call forth Allen Walker, a.k.a the Protector of The Heart and the future mate of Lord Kanda, the Werewolf Lord!" Everyone immediately look at Allen.

"Eh? Me?" Allen points himself. Neah nods and reaches his hand out to Allen.

"Come forth, Allen Walker." Neah smiles warmly as Allen obeys and bows in front of Neah. "Allen Walker, I hereby declare you as a member of the Lords' council, to assist us when times are needed…to freely suggests anything to us when thinking of something new…and most of all…to protect me when I'm in danger."

"Of course, Heart Of Innocence." Allen recites his words. "I vow to pledge my loyalty to you, to my duties…and most importantly to this world whom I cherish, love and protect."

"Very well," Neah nods slightly. "I hereby declare Allen Walker as the Young Werewolf Lord, the future mate of the Werewolf Lord, the Protector Of The Heart…and most of all…One of the Three Members of the Saviors to fight along with the Blame Flamer to bring down the Millennium Earl!"

"_The Millennium Earl? Sounds so familiar…_" Allen said mentally to himself as Neah places his left hand on Allen's forehead.

"And with that, I granted you to have your memories back." Neah looks at Allen sadly as he mumbles… "Forgive me, Allen." With that, Allen surrenders to the darkness and relive his memories again.

Allen's memories:

"He's adorable, isn't he?" The woman said as she carries a tiny puppy. It was a silver puppy with silver eyes. The puppy whines as it looks for the woman's tits and start sucking hungrily for food.

"And he's greedy too." The man in the room teases as the woman hits him in the head.

"All the better for him to grow stronger and healthier." The woman looks at the man angrily. "He was born on the moonless night after all. Moreover, he's a white werewolf, which is rare."

"I guess so!" The man chuckles softly as he pats the puppy's head. "So what shall we call him?"

"Allen…" A boy no more than three said as he stares at the little pup that was born no more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Eh?" The man stares at the boy. "You like the name that much eh? Yuu?"

"I'm not Yuu! It's Kanda, old man!" Kanda glares at the man.

"Come on, Yuu!" The man whines. "I'm your father!"

"Stop it, Tiedoll." The woman scolds him lightly. "Kanda doesn't like to be called that name, especially since it's his surname. Besides, I like Allen as well. Isn't that so, Allen?" The woman carries the puppy to the air as the puppy sneezes lightly and licks the woman's nose.

"Haha, I guess you like to be Allen as well." The woman laughs light-heartedly.

"Alright, then. He shall be named Allen then." Tiedoll smiles. "Thank you for giving me such wonderful child, Kuroko."

"It was nothing." Kuroko said as she smiles back to Tiedoll and then to Kanda.

Three years later:

"And they live happily ever after…seriously, you like this shit?" Kanda scowls as he read to Allen. Allen nods, as he seems to be smiling before he shifts into his human form.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Again! Again!" Allen yelps happily as he claps his hands. He has silver hair coupled with silver eyes, and a pair of silver ears and a little silver tail.

"Nope. That's enough story for a day." Kanda sighs as he closes the book. Allen whines and gives him the best puppy eyes he can make.

"Yuu-chan…" Allen pouts as he whines continuously, making Kanda standing on his side less firm.

"Okay, okay. But it'll be the last for today, okay?" Kanda glares at the toddler as Allen yelps and claps his hands.

"Yeah! Thank Yuu-chan!" Allen chuckles as he gives Kanda a kiss, making Kanda blushes slightly.

"Aw, Yuu and Allen look like a couple." Tiedoll teases as he walks into the room in-between Kanda and Allen's argument.

"Hi, old man." Allen greets as he chuckles.

"How could you greet your father like that, Allen-kun?" Tiedoll gasps as he glares softly at Kanda, who is whistling away.

"Mommy! Old man's bullying me!" Allen shouts, as there's a dark aura in the atmosphere.

"Who dares to bully my little kid?" Kuroko smirks evilly as she glares daggers at Tiedoll.

"Old man!" Kanda and Allen point at Tiedoll accusingly as Tiedoll sweats and start running for his life.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU PEDOPHILE! I'M SHOVING GAKUEN UP YOUR ASS!" Kuroko yells as she chases Tiedoll with her own samurai sword throughout the castle. The occupants sigh again as Kuroko destroys half of the hallway again, as usual. Kanda and Allen clap each other's hand as they succeed in bullying Tiedoll again.

"Love you, Allen." Kanda said as he smiles to Allen, a special smile that is only meant for Allen.

"Love you too, Brother!" Allen smiles widely as he stares at Kanda innocently.

"Kanda! Kanda! Look! Look!" Allen yelps as he jumps up to a 17m tall tree.

"That's…impressive…" Kanda stumbles as he watches Allen jumps down again in safely.

"I wanna be like you, strong and kind!" Allen said as he stroke Link's fur. (I'm using Tim's old name for now, seeing that it's in Allen's memories.) "Kanda! Kanda! Why can't Link change into a human?"

"Cause he's a Cerberus. Cerberus can't shift." Kanda scowls at the attention that Allen is giving to Link.

"But he's a dog!" Allen whines as he pouts. "Someday, I'm going to bestow him a human form!"

"Hah, can't wait to see that then. Though I think you will fail." Kanda smirks.

"I'll show you one of these days!" Allen said as he burst out in anger.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kanda comments briefly as Allen pops a vein and pouts as cute as ever.

"Mom!" A young three years old Allen yelps as he rushes over to his mother's side.

"Ah, Allen." His mother cries. "How are you today?"

"Mom, why are you in those worthless meetings again?" Allen pouts as he puts on his best puppy eyes.

"Aw Allen…" His mother looks at him sadly as she stroke his head. "It's to protect you and your brother. Especially your brother."

"There's gonna be war?" Allen shifts his head a bit to the left.

"Yeah…" His mother said, looking at him sadly with those eyes again. "Allen? Promise me something, okay?"

"What is it?" Allen asks.

"Protect your brother for me…" His mother smiles. "With you by his side, he won't be having that annoyance up in his head again."

"Of course I will." Allen smiles back. "I'll always protect Niisan…we love each other after all…"

"Thank you, Allen." His mother put up a smile again as she hugs Allen.

Eight months later:

"Mom?" Young Allen was shocked as he watches his mother die in front of him, consuming in those black flames.

"Aw, so you're the Lady's son?" A six years old boy asks as he walks towards Allen. He has red spiky hair like Kelvin but with eyes that are so crimson that it looks as though it's filled with bloodlust. His two cheeks are covered with red flaming tattoos.

"Y-You…" Allen grits his teeth. "YOU KILLED MOM!" Allen screams as he rushes towards the boy, using his claw to slice him down to shreds. Instead, black flames stood in front of him as a shield to protect the boy from any injuries.

"Ah, so you're a hybrid." The boy nods his head. "And a powerful one too." The boy then starts disappearing.

"MARK MY WORDS!" Allen cries as he watches the boy consumes in fire. "I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY! FOR SURE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR REVENGE! MILLENIUM EARL!"

"Allen! Allen!" Kanda cries as he picks Allen up. Allen's eyes lack of emotions, even though he doesn't seems to be physically hurt.

"M-Mom…died…" Allen cries onto Kanda's chest. Kanda jolts for a while before patting Allen's back. "It's my fault, it's my fault…"

"I'm sorry, Allen…" Kanda trembles terribly. "Forgive me…I'm not there by your side…I can't protect you…like I promised…"

"KANDA!" Allen cries louder as he lets it all out.

"FORGIVE ME! ALLEN!" Kanda cries louder too as he hugs Allen tighter. He wasn't crying for the death of his father…neither for the death of his mother…it was for Allen. If only he was there, if only he had been stronger, Allen wouldn't have the huge responsibilities of protecting the Heart of Innocence…Allen wouldn't have witness all of that bloodshed…Allen won't have to witness that tragedy…IF ONLY HE WAS STRONGER!

"I'm sorry, Kanda…" Neah said sadly as he takes Allen away.

"NO! ALLEN!" Kanda cries as he watches Allen being taken away, and Neah was erasing his memories away. Kanda wants to stop him but to no avail, especially when there are two other lords who are preventing him from doing so.

"ALLEN!" Kanda cries out one last time as Neah's foster brother, Mana takes Allen to the human world to hide him. Kanda slowly fell to the ground, apologizing over and over again.

"I'm sorry…Allen…if only I had been stronger…if only I had been harsher…if only I had been better…you won't have to go through this shit…and I could have protect you like I promised you to…" Kanda cries, as he can't stop his tears from falling continuously.

Allen's memories end:

Allen finds himself waking up in his own bedroom, with Kanda sitting by his side.

"I see that you have awaken." Kanda said neutrally. "I'll fetch a glass of water." With that, Kanda exits the room, leaving Allen to his thoughts.

"So what are you going to do now, Kanda?" Tim asks as he watches Kanda standing outside of Allen's room.

"I don't know." Kanda looks at Tim in the eye weirdly. Tim twitches an eyebrow and launches himself at Kanda.

"What do you mean by don't know?" Tim growls. "Allen-sama got his memories back! Didn't you swear to protect Allen at all costs?"

"I don't know." Kanda shakes his head as he starts shriveling. "I really don't know. I don't know what the Heart is up to; I don't know what can happen next. And worst of all, I don't even know what's real and what's not, and it scares me." For the second time, Kanda had never felt more scared than now.

So is it good? Is it okay? I hope so, I hadn't updated for quite a while due to some personal matters. Hopefully they don't resurface otherwise I'm going to have to spilt myself into half to settle them at once! Anyway, sorry for being this late. But do continue giving your fullest support to this story even though it might be late sometimes. And, I promised to update sooner…that is if I finally had enough troubles at hands. Until then, Ciaos.


	8. Chapter 7:Nasty Aura In The Air

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else other than this plot and my OCs.

Summary: After the loss of his parents, Allen is brought to the world of supernaturals where he was fated to serve one of the Great Five Lords, the Werewolf Lord, Kanda Yuu. After serving for so long, he thought he can finally live in peace…but fate proves him wrong.

Good day/night to everyone!

KuroShiroD. T

Yang003

Yenwi

SSJSaphira

Ally

Princess

LateChocox3

Pokerpair

Vhyna Sii Semelekete

Yuki Rearden

Ritszka and Hoshi

Kohikari

LadyDrago88

Johnny-On-The-Spot

MistyElk0

Kagehi

ShadowKiller8888

KyouyaxCloud

Shely12

Origami Lotus

blackirishawk

femaleJoey

VanityxGreed

Shizaki Kuro

Non-chan

BloodRoseNinja

Allena Moyashi Walker

Monkey Girl 13624

IsayaYuuki

Uchiha. Carol

The Weasel Is MINE XP

Yurithefurry

Princess Merleen

Where was I? Oh yes, the part where Kanda was afraid of something that may happen in the future. And yes, the summary mentions poker pair and there was supposedly to be "and Yullen" but due to insufficient space, I can't add it in. So with that misunderstanding cleared, let's begin the chapter of the day.

Chapter 7: Nasty aura in the atmosphere

"AHHHHHH!" A loud scream echoes through the hallway, so loud that Kanda fell off from his bed. Kanda grunts as he grabs his Mugen immediately and run towards the source of the scream.

"Oi, Moyashi. What happen?" Kanda bang the door down without even bothering to knock.

"I HAD A TAIL AND A PAIR OF EARS OUT OF A SUDDEN!" Allen cries as he stares in the mirror, disbelieving what he sees. On top of Allen's head is a pair of silver puppy ears and behind Allen's lower body is a white puppy tail, wagging around.

"Like duh!" Kanda rolls his eyes as he sighs heavily. "Had you forget you're a werewolf?"

"Well, you can't expect me to keep calm when you suddenly have a tail and two ears on top of your head!" Allen protests.

"For goodness sake, your tail is as short as you!" Kanda argues. In annoyance, Allen steps on Kanda's tail, earning a whine of pain.

"Then does having a long tail like yours is useful?" Allen smirks as Kanda continues to whine.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda curses as Allen finally removes his leg from Kanda's tail. Tim can be seen snickering in the backyard.

After breakfast:

"Can you tell me why am I needed in the palace again?" Allen sighs as he stares at the scenario outside the carriage.

"First of all, you're my future mate. Secondly, you're my heir to the throne. And thirdly, it's because you're related to the Earl." Kanda replies.

"The Earl? You mean the guy who killed our parents back then?" Allen raises his eyebrows.

"That is correct." Kanda nods slightly. "In any case, all will be known when we're there."

At the Heart's palace:

"It's good that you've come to join us for the meeting, Allen." Neah smiles as he gestures Allen to sit by his side. Allen obeys and takes his seat, along with Kanda sitting by his side.

"So it seems like all the lords are present, I assume?" Neah asks as one of his advisor calls out the names of the 75 lords. (Tons of OC is here, so if you want to skip this part, feel free to do so.)

"Kelvin Vien Victor, the Black Flame Lord and the Head of The Five Great Lords, is present."

"Tyki Mikk, the Vampire Lord and the Second-In-Command of The Five Great Lords, is present."

"Kanda Yuu, the Werewolf Lord and the Third-In-Command of The Five Great Lords, is present."

"Lavi Bookman, the Lord of Witches and Wizards, and the Fourth-In-Command of The Great Five Lords, is present."

"Lenalee Lee, the Shapeshifter Lord and the Fifth-In-Command of The Great Five Lords, is present."

"Hevlaska, the Lord of Gods and Goddesses is present."

"Fiidora the Corrosion, the Lord of Devils is present."

"Miranda Lotto, the Lord of Angels is present."

"Jasdero and Debitto, the Lords of Demons are present."

"Leo, the Animal Lord is present."

"Catherine, the Caretaker of Plants is present." (Caretaker is another name for the Plant Lord, cause it's a real live human who happens to take good care of plants. There are two Caretakers in the story)

"One of the Mythical Lords, Charles the Chimera, the Representative of the other two Lords is present. (Cause there are three types of mythical creatures that goes by air, water and land. I've chosen Chimera for land, Pegasus for air and mermaids for water.)

"Skin Bolic, the Zombie Lord is present."

"Faust the Eighteen, the Lord of Necromancers is present."

"Timothy, the Lord of Ghosts, Spirits and Souls is present."

"Tricia Camelot, the Caretaker of Nature is present."

"Lulubell, the Werecat Lord is present." (Since there are werewolves, why not cats?)

"Road Camelot, the Dream Maker is present."

"The representative of the Phoenixes is here."

"The representative of the Dragons is here."

"The representative of the Hybrids is here." (They're like chimeras, except their parents are two different species)

"Phoebe Ashes, the Alchemist of the Alchemists is here."

"Sheryl Camelot, the leader of the Grim Reapers is here."

"The Shadows is here as well." (Since shadows are formless or uncountable, they are just referred as Shadows)

"Cross Marian, the Lord of Incubus and Succubus is here." (Since Cross is such a womanizer)

(Okay, let's stop until here, shall we? I'm sure you guys are getting bored and there's no need to introduce the rest of the lords since they're a minor part of the story.)

"And last but not least, Waizurii the Lord of Pentagram Users is here."

"That's good to know that everyone is here. So shall we commence the meeting of the day?" Neah asks.

"It has come to my realization that Adam is already awake when we are all in a war at that period of time." Neah starts. Immediately, this raises the attentions of the Lords.

"Impossible, I had keep a close eye on him. He was in his room all day." Kelvin claims.

"However, we have Allen Walker, our witness to prove that Adam is there." Neah protests.

"It's true, he is there." Allen nods his head to confirm Kelvin's doubt.

"And Lord Kelvin, do not forget that the Earl is a Black Flamer, he can do any sort of spells including cloning and illusions in which some of Lost Magic." Lavi adds.

"Even so, we're not ready to attack!" Kelvin argues. "The newborn baby isn't even ready yet. We need at least another half a decade!"

"By then, we would have already been destroyed!" One of the Lords protests.

"Along with his minions!" Another Lord claims. Soon, they start having arguments. There are some Lords who even suggest of joining the Earl's side.

"Silence!" Neah commands and everyone stop immediately. "Do not forget the sacrifices that the previous generation of our Lords have done for us. Especially those who died in the war! Does anyone want a repeat of this whole history?"

"So what are we going to do now? The young Black Flamer isn't ready yet, and there's no one who is strong enough to take him yet." Chaoji, the Lord of the Fighters claims, harshly telling the rest of the occupants in the room the truth.

"I'll try to seize him." Kelvin suggests, earning gasps everywhere.

"But Lord Kelvin!" Neah widen his eyes. "You can't possibly take him on! You will die, using up all of your powers!"

"At least it will stop him for another decade. By then, we'll have enough time to train our young Black Flamer." Kelvin said sadly.

"But Kelvin!" Neah was stopped in his tracks.

"This is the only way to stop him. Even if it's just a short while, it'll still give us plenty of times to train the young Black Flamer." Kelvin said.

"I agree." Lenalee steps in. "If it is as the Prophecy said, we must protect the young Black Flamer at all costs! She's the only hope for us and there's a need for sacrifices."

"I hate it when war is at hand, but Lenalee's right." Lavi adds in. "Even if we can't stop the Earl, we have to weaken him to the state where he needs a long time to recuperate."

"And the only thing that he can be in that condition is another Black Flamer." Cross said, licking his lips.

"Haha, prepare for another upcoming war then." Kelvin said, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"So Daddy has decided to go against me, eh?" Adam smirks evilly.

"Apparently so, Sire." A woman hiding in the shadows said, along with a few others by her side.

"So can we show ourselves to them yet? The true us?" A girl asks, chirping loudly.

"Not yet, Road." Adam tsk as he shakes his head. "I want to find out how strong Allen-kun is after all these years."

"Tyki, will you have the honor of doing that?" Adam asks in sarcasm.

"Of course, I should start greeting myself to him. It's been awhile since we have acknowledge each other." Tyki said. "I hadn't introduce myself to him yet."

"And it seems like he hasn't gotten his memories back." Skin chuckles as he crunches down his sweets.

"Now, now. Skin, Shounen is my ex-boyfriend after all." Tyki said, licking his lips. "It's time for me to get him back to my side."

"Then let the Noah family start the fun!" Adam chuckles darkly as the remaining people sets off to do their assignments.

Meanwhile:

Allen just woke up from a terrible dream. He dreamt of someone who's raping him.

"Oi, Moyashi. You're alright?" Kanda asks.

"No." Allen shakes his head. "Something bad is on the way. I can feel it in the air." Kanda raises his eyebrows as he stares at the backyard. It's already dark outside with creepy winds flowing in the sky.

"Ah, I can tell." Kanda narrows his eyes as he growls lowly.

So is it good? Is it bad? Yep, I make Tyki the ex-boyfriend of Allen. So do review? So that you can find out what's going to happen when Tyki and Allen meet up and Tyki, being the goody-two shoes start telling Allen about their past? Will Kanda ever make it in time? Stay Tuned!


End file.
